Disney Share a Dream Come True Parade
Share a Dream Come True was a parade that was performed daily in Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom as a part of the 100 Years of Magic Celebration. The parade featured unique snow globe style floats. More than 110 cast members put on the parade daily at 3 p.m. when the parade would travel from Frontierland to Main Street, U.S.A.. Originally, the parade consisted of 10 floats, but in 2004, The Castle Staircase / Kingdom of Dreams float from various previous Magic Kingdom parades was added, bringing the total to 12. In 2006, the parade was replaced with the Disney Dreams Come True Parade, which utilized the same floats as Share A Dream Come True but with the snow globes removed (among other small changes). The majority of the floats were then re-themed and reused in the Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade which ran until 2014. Parade 'Share a Dream Come True' *This is the first unit in the parade. A young Walt Disney sits at an easel sketching his beloved Mickey Mouse. Hello everyone and welcome. This is Julie Andrews and I'd like to tell you a story. In 1901 a little boy named Walt Disney was born and a dream began. The dream of imagination that today, 100 years later, has touched every one of our lives. I once had the privilege to know the dreamer, Walt Disney. His imagination inspired and built his dreams into reality for all of us to share. Today we celebrate and share the legacy of Walt Disney, filled with pixie dust, princesses, fairy tales, and fantasies practically perfect in every way. (Children's chorus sings Sharing a Dream Come True. A child enthusiastically announces.) And now Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, the Magic Kingdom proudly presents the Share a Dream Come True Parade. 'It Was All Started by a Mouse' *This float features Mickey Mouse inside a snow globe, with 11 sculpted figures of Mickey from films throughout the years including Steamboat Willie, Brave Little Tailor, Plane Crazy, Mickey and the Beanstalk, Mickey's Christmas Carol and Sorcerer Mickey from Fantasia. Mickey invites Tinker Bell to sprinkle her pixie dust and gets the crowd to join in calling out "pixie dust!". The pixie dust sparkles over the float and glitters inside the snowglobe dome. 'Wish Upon a Star' *This float celebrates the early years of Walt Disney with Pinocchio inside the snow globe and other famous Disney characters surrounding him including Mister Geppetto, The Blue Fairy (Replaced by Jiminy Cricket), Figaro, Cleo from Pinocchio, and Snow White, Doc, Grumpy and Happy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. 'A Hundred Thousand Dreams to See' *Focuses on Disney’s Adventures in Flight. The float features Aladdin inside his snow globe, riding on his magic carpet. Surrounding Aladdin are other high-flying Disney characters such as Winnie the Pooh (with his balloon), and Mary Poppins with her umbrella. Tigger, Eeyore, Alice, Tweedledum and Tweedledee and The Hatter dance along the parade route. 'Face the Darkest Fears' *This float features the Disney villains. Captain Hook and pirates run in front. The Evil Queen from Snow White rides inside her globe, as an 18-foot-tall inflatable Chernobog (from the Night on Bald Mountain sequence of Disney’s Fantasia) hovers over her head. Mirror, Mirror on the wall, my dreams will conquer one and all. When you imagine, time becomes timeless, When you imagine and you believe. Fantasy dances and hopes are revealed, and the dreams that you dream become real. And now begin my evil spell a thunder bolt to mix it well. Who knows how evil dreams can be? I need your help, so scream with me. As the audience screams the Queen transforms into the old hag. Other villains surrounding the float include Jafar from Aladdin, Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, Cruella de Vil from 101 Dalmatians and Ursula from The Little Mermaid. 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' *This float features three individual snow globes that each hold a Disney prince and princess: Cinderella and Prince Charming from Cinderella, Belle and Beast from Beauty and the Beast and Ariel and Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. Characters such as the Fairy godmother and Flounder and Sebastian hover around the floats. Starting in 2004, all the floats (Except Cinderella's) were removed. It has since been renamed "Happily Ever After". 'As Long as There is Imagination Left in the World' *This Float is designed as a crystal castle and features Peter Pan, Minnie Mouse, Goofy and Donald Duck. When the Castle Staircase was added, Minnie, Goofy and Donald were removed and were replaced by Wendy Darling. This was originally the final float. Music All the music in the show was recorded in London by members of the London Symphony Orchestra and the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra conducted by David T. Clydesdale, and was composed by Gavin Greenaway. It consisted of the main theme called Fantasy, as well as the Share a Dream Come True theme used for the 100 Years of Magic celebration. All audio is controlled through DTMF tones transmitted by RF signals from the antennas on Cinderella's Castle to each unit. Each unit has its own audio themed to the unit, with the main parade theme played on the zone speakers. All the music from this parade can be found on the Magic in the Streets: Parade Memories CD. Transcript *Disney Share a Dream Come Ture Parade: Transcript. Gallery Videos 'Video Ultimate Attraction Mix' Disney's Share A Dream Come True Parade - 10th Anniversary Ultimate Attraction Mix Disney's Share A Dream Come True Parade 10th Anniversary Ultimate Attraction Mix 'Voice Reel Demos' Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Seth Adkins as Pinocchio in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Carolyn Gardner as Snow White in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Jodi Benson as Ariel in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Scott Weinger as Aladdin in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Jennifer Hale as Cinderella in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Chris Steele as Peter Pan in Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade Voice Cast *'Wayne Allwine' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse and Fairy God Mother *'Carolyn Gardner' as Snow White *'Seth Adkins' as Pinocchio *'Eddie Carroll' as Jiminy Cricket *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy *'Scott Weinger' as Aladdin *'Susanne Blakeslee' as The Evil Queen *'Jodi Benson' as Ariel *'Jennifer Hale' as Cinderella *'Chris Steele' as Peter Pan Category:Day parades Category:Parades Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Walt Disney World